


Weakness

by Identiaetslos



Category: Mass Effect Andromeda
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Perfect 100, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 04:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13628271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Identiaetslos/pseuds/Identiaetslos
Summary: Of all the things that Alex Ryder has faced in her role as the Pathfinder, nothing takes her apart more than the small Asari reporter she has fallen in love with.





	Weakness

Home sweet home. It's tempting to break into a run down the gangplank.

 _No no, Alex, professional._ She repeats Keri's words, thinking about the woman she loves on the other side of that door. As she does, the carefully placed stoicism she is slowly burned away. She bursts through the airlock to find the shorter, young Asari clutching her hands nervously, struggling with her own composure. Her smile is a supernova, destroying any semblance of mission and propriety in its wake. 

Her arms are around her neck, her lips on hers and a breathed, “welcome back” is in her heart. 


End file.
